Chez le psy
by think D dream
Summary: C'est dur, parfois, d'être un vrai héros de mangas...mais si il y a une personne à plaindre encore plus, je crois que c'est leur psy.
1. beyond et L

coucou! Alors, ceci est une parodie sans queue ni tête, sans cohérence...bienvenue dans le monde de la psychanalyse des mangas!

Cette...chose...est àprendre au 36° degrés, avec humour et largesse d'esprit...

Je vous aurais prévenus.

* * *

J'ai modifié la mise en page des chapitres, car je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas super agréable à lire comme ça...j'espère que ça vous plaira

Dédicacé à ma chère M qui se reconnaitra

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

j'ai pêché. Ne me tuez pas.

Le psy, assise dans un bureau super classe, à mater comme une malade les épisodes de Death note. Bave un peu sur son écran. On toque à la porte :

 **Psy :** merde, pas moyen d'être tranquille... entrez!

Entre Watari qui traine manifestement deux jumeaux derrière lui :

 **Beyond et L** : noooon! on veut pas y aller!

 **Watari** : oh que si! J'en ai assez de vos disputes! cette fois, vous allez réglez ça au clair!

 **Beyond et L** (en même temps) :C'est pas moi, c'est lui!

Watari les menaces d'un tazzer. Les deux gamins se calment aussitôt, mais continu leur charmant échange :

 **Beyond** : puceau!

 **L** : Pédale!  
La psy est en train de sortir son microphone, très content de bientôt partager ça avec sa pote M.

Watari sort sa pièce maitresse : un peau de confiture, et un sachet de bonbon.

 **Watari** (en faisant semblant de parler à deux débiles) : c'est pour qui tout ça? Hein, c'est pour qui?

 **Beyond et L** (saute en l'air comme des chiots ): à moi, à moi!

Watari jette les appâts dans la gueule de la psy :

 **Watari** **:** c'est pour les gentils garçons qui font passer une heure avec la gentille fille pendant que watari va faire un tour au spa s'épiler la moustache!

Beyond et L se jettent sur la psy pour récupérer leur source de vie. La psy hurle de terreur :

 **psy** : ne me laissez pas seul avec eux! (à Beyond qui lèche son pied plein de confiture) et toi laches-moi, espèce de psychopathe!

 **Watari** (s'enfuit en courant bien vite pour son âge, le bougre ) : bonne chance!

Le psy est donc seul avec deux jeune ados, barbouillé de confiture pour l'un, des bonbons plein la joue pour l'autre, l'un avec un regard de psychopathe, l'autre avec des gransd yeux ronds de lémuriens naïfs et innocents.  
 **psy** **:** Vous voulez pas, heu, vous décollez de moi et vous asseoir?

 **L et Beyond** : ( avec la voix de gloum) Mon précieux...

 **psy** : oh putain, ça va être long...

* * *

to be continued! que va-t-il se passer! quel sont les problèmes qu'on L et Beyond? Pourquoi aiment-ils tant la confiture et le sucre? Qui sont-ils réellement? Qui va mourir (bon d'accord, personne va mourir.)? watari va-t-il vraiment se couper la moustache?


	2. rends-moi mon précieux part 2

Alors, vous avez aimé? Ah. tant pis, je continue^^

L et Beyond et watari ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre leur rendez-vous oui (sourire diabolique)

* * *

La psy a réussi à calmer les deux tarés d'une manière douce, calme, réfléchie qui la caractérise tant.

 **Beyond et L** (attaché chacun à une chaise) : Rends-nous ma confiture/mes bonbons!

 **La psy ** (en posant le magnétophone pour qu'il enregistre bien tout) : Quand vous m'aurez dit ce que vous faites dans mon bureau!

 **Beyond ** : c'est la faute au vieux qui nous a trainé là!

 **L ** : (agressif) : tu dis pas de mal de Watari, espèce de gros dégénéré!

 **Beyond** : et toi, tu vas te calmer direct, espèce de petit soumis!

Beyond et L tentent de se jeter sur l'autre, mais prévoyante, la psy a bien serré les cordes. Il se servent donc de leur mains, pour taper celle de l'autre avec, comme les gamins de 3 ans.

 **La psy** (prenant le microphone pour s'enregistrer ) Ici La psy la plus reconnue du monde des mangas. J'ai jamais eu affaire à des cas pareils.

L et Beyond se tirent la langue.

 **La psy** : ce sont de gros gamins, ils viennent de briser le cœur de milliers de fan girls en chaleur au travers du monde entier! Les monstres! J'ai pas bien compris ce qu'ils font là, mais apparemment, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de se contredire l'un l'autre!

 **Beyond** : c'est ta faute!

 **L** : non, c'est toi!

 **Beyond** : Personne ne t'aime!

 **L** : c'est toi qu'on déteste! Je suis adulé dans le monde entier!

 **Beyond ** : Pff, conneries!

 **L** : Blanc!

 **Beyond :** Noir!

 **L ** : Jour!

 **Beyond ** : Nuit!

 **La psy** (cherchant de l'aspirine sur son bureau) : Et ça commence à devenir consternant. Il est temps que je reprenne les autres en mains!

La psy saute sur son bureau, lève le bras dans une pause héroïque, au loin, une musique épique se fait entendre.

 **La psy ** : Il suffit, bande mécréants! Vous devez stopper dans l'instant vos billevesées!

 **Beyond** : Mais comment qu'elle parle, elle...

 **La psy** : (clarifiant) Vous devez arrêter de vous comporter comme des débiles! Vous devez demeurer tels que vous êtes dans le manga : charismatiques, intelligents, et cinglés! Faites-le pour tous les fans dans la galaxie! Pour les groupies qui poussent des cris suraigus rien que quand on commence une phrase sur Death note! Pour les admirateurs suivant votre exemple! Pour l'auteur de cette connerie qui a besoin d'aller consulter! Pour...

la musique s'arrête soudainement!

 **La psy** : Eh! Qui est en train de briser mon effet trop classe de la mort!

Une créature disparait du bureau. Beyond et L prennent peur.

 **L** : C'est quoi ce truc?

 **La psy :** C'est bibi, mon lapin domestique.

 **L et Beyond :** Ah.

 **La psy :** Mais ne changer pas de conversation et dites-moi ce que fous faites là.

 **Beyond et L** : C'est pas moi, c'est lui!

 **La psy ** (hystérique) : N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller!

La psy va prendre ses otages : la confiture et les bonbons.

 **La psy** : Crachez le morceau ou je manges vos trésors devant vous...

 **Beyond et L** (très vite) : Sois disant qu'on se dispute tout le temps! C'est n'importe quoi!

 **La psy** : Eh, mais vous avez dit la même chose! vous êtes d'accord!

 **Beyond et L** : non! Heu...

 **La psy ** (sans voix devant tant de bêtises...)

* * *

concernant Watari, content d'être débarrassé des boulets pour une heure, arrive devant le spa, avec un affreux dilemme : allais-t-il raser sa moustache? Certes, elle datait un peu, mais...

A suivre!


	3. un scoop part 3

Coucou! J'vous ai manqué?

Bon... Alors, contre toute attente, certaines personnes à l'humour douteux semble apprécier cette...ce...truc.

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à leur dire.

MERCI!VOUS ETES GENIAUX!

* * *

Rien ne m'appartient, bla bla bla...mais c'est l'auteur qui a prti rendez-vous pour ses persos, alors...

Hum. Trêves de mondanités.

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La psy essaye de convaincre Beyond et L qu'ils ne sont pas si différents, mais se heurte à leurs répliques cinglantes. Cela fait 50 minutes, et Watari ne va pas tarder.

 **La psy** (les nerfs à vifs, le chignon de travers, lorgnant d'un œil fou son coup-papier très, mais alors très très coupant) Bon...

 **Beyond et L ** (toujours attachés) : D'accord, on s'entend pas.

La psy remercie le ciel qu'il est enfin comprit ça en une heure environ.

 **Beyond** (très ferme) : mais pourquoi on devrait changer ça?

 **La psy** (très bas) pour éviter que je vous égorge tout les deux...

 **Beyond :** Quoi?

 **La psy** (angélique, le ton sucré) : je n'ai rien dit, tu entends des voix, mon chéri!

 **Beyond** (pas convaincu) : Mouais...

 **L ** : Ecoutez, c'est normal qu'on se dispute, parce qu'on est...

 **Beyond** (paniqué) : ne lui dis rien abruti!

 **L** : Oups!

 **La psy** (soudain très intéressée) : ne pas me dire quoi, mon ange?

 **L** : rien, rien!

L et Beyond commence à siffloter. Non seulement c'est très moche, mais en plus ça ne marche une seconde.

La psy se lève, et les regarde avec des yeux de tueur

 **La psy :** Dites-moi tout!

 **L et Beyond** : Jamais! Faudra d'abord nous passer sur le corps!

 **La psy ** (soudain très contente) : ça peut s'arranger!

 **L et Beyond** : quoi?!

 **L :** J'vais appelé shadowy, en plus vous êtes deux, c'est parfait.

 **L et beyond (**se rendant compte qu'ils ont dit une belle connerie) : Non! Non! On retire, on retire!

 **La psy** : Ha bon...

 **L :** Mais où est watari quand on a besoin de lui?!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _du côté de Watari_ """"""""""""""""""""""""""  
Watari est dans le spa, devant une jolie esthéticienne, le rasoir en main, prêt à sacrifier sa moustache. Mais il hésite encore.

 **Watari :** attendez encore un peu, je vous prie...

 **L'esthéticienne** (exaspérée) : monsieur, ça fait 30 minutes que vous me demandez ça! Décidez-vous!

 **Watari** (en colère) si vous croyez que c'est facile! On voit bien que vous ne le faites pas souvent!

Le vieil homme pose la main devant sa bouse en réalisant que son interlocutrice étant une femme, elle pourrait le prendre mal. La femme posa une main sur son duvet, avant de frapper le vieux :

 **L'esthéticienne** (folle) Goujat!  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _"""chez la psy"""_ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
 **La psy** : dites-le!

 **L et Beyond** : nan!

La psy prend à nouveau la confiture et le sac de bonbons, et en trempe un dans le pot avant de le manger. L et Beyond hurle.

 **L : ** C'est inhumain ce que vous faites!

 **Beyond** : Il n'y a donc rien de sacré pour vous?

 **La psy** (en faisant mine de se resservir) : Si, mon salaire. Et Watari ne me donneras pas un rond si je résous pas votre problème. dites-le.

L craque. Il murmure quelque chose d'intelligible.

 **la psy** : De quoi?

 **L** : (mumurant) :nous somme frère jumeaux.

 **La psy** : Plait-il?

 **L ** (hurlant) :nous sommes frères jumeaux!

 **La psy ** : Ha d'accord, vous êtes frangin! C'est pour ça que vous avez du mal à vous saquer, le problème est compris, c'est déjà ça.

La psy repose ses otages dans son coffre-fort

 **La psy** : Décidément, elle m'aura servie, cette bouffe. On devrait encourager tous le psys à... Attendez.

La psy réalise soudain l'incroyable. Elle saute illico encore sur son bureau, se met à sauter les mains en l'air comme la folle qu'elle ait.

 **La psy** : Mais... Mais attendez! Alors c'est pour ça! Vous êtes frère! tout s'explique! Tout est lié!

 **Beyond** : (à L) Pourquoi elle fait semblant d'oter des lunettes qu'elle n'a pas?

 **L :** (à Beyond) J'crois qu'elle est un peu folle.

 **La psy** : Mais vous ne comprenez pas!

La psysaute de son bureau pour courir en rond dans la pièce

 **La psy ** (hystérique) : L'un des plus grands mystères du manga est résolu! Prévenez la télévision! Faites une annonce dans le journal! Arrêtez de respirer! Courer annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mes frères!

 **L :** Bref, nous comptons sur votre silence et...

 **La psy** : Vite, appelez Shadowy, viiiitteuhhh! Allo, télé-manga? Vous devinerez jamais!

 **L et beyond** : muet de desespoir.

* * *

a suivre. Tant de suspens, mon dieu, que va-t-il se passer? A oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi l'auteure.

* * *

bon; une p'tite review avant de s'y remetre?


	4. un peu de karaté part 4

Allez, l'avant-dernière partie, c'est parti (jeu de mot pourri)

* * *

Rien ne m'appart...à si! bibi! ah ah ah...aidez-moi, j'vous en prie.

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **La psy ** (s'enregistrant dans le magnéto) : la situation est grave. Très grave. Tout d'abord, ça fait (regarde sa montre) 55 minutes que les deux gamins sont avec moi, et je n'ai toujours pas de solutions à leur disputes. Par contre, j'ai un scoop qui va me rapporter un max de blés dès que la manga TV aura fini de les interviewer.

De l'autre côté, la pièce est remplie d'une dizaines de journalistes et de présentateurs voulant s'arracher le scoop du jour. Au milieu de la marée humaine se trouve Beyond et L toujours attachés, terrorisés, aveuglés par les lumières des appareils photos, harcelés par les micros des journalistes se bousculant pour être le plus près d'eux, et tentant vainement de fuir cet enfer.

 **Beyond ** (la voix étouffé par les gens autour) : sauve-nous!

 **La psy** (lâchant son magnéto sur le bureau) : Mais t'es malade! Tu te rends pas compte de l'investissement! Je vais devenir célèbre, et quitter ce pays de dingue! Mua ah ah!

 **L ** : Déconne pas, on va pas tenir longtemps!

La psy ricane toujours démoniaquement.

 **Beyond :** Personne ne dois être au courant de ce secret.

 **La psy** (qui arrête de rire ) Pourquoi?

 **L ** : Parce que Watari ne te donnera pas un rond!

 **Beyond :** Watari le millionnaire! (pour être sûr qu'elle les aide).

 **La psy** (très vite) : Il est hors de question que je trahisse la confiance que ces pauvres enfants ont confié en moi en révélant leur secret à des journalistes véreux ne pensant qu'à l'argent!

 **Beyond :** Je rêve...

 **La psy** : BIBI!

Bibi le lapin arrive, et se met en position de combat.

 **Bibi le lapin** : Wataïïï!

Bibi le lapin les mets tous HS, par la force des arts martiaux.

 **L** :(des étoiles dans les yeux) Wah la classe! Un lapin karatéka!

 **Beyond** (moyennement séduit par un lapin, trop gnangnan pour lui) Mouais... super réaliste.

 **La psy** ( le ton pincé) : Nous sommes au pays du manga mÔsieur, et au pays du manga tout est possible! Même un gamin avec des yeux de la mort, par exemple!

 **Beyond** : Ça va, ça va...

 **La psy** (grommelant) : Non mais, au prix qu'il m'a couté, en plus, option karatéka c'est le minimum, j't'en foutrais du réalisme...

 **L ** : et il a aussi l'option tueur en série?

 **La psy** : De quoi?

 **L ** : Je veux dire, c'est normal qu'il soit en train de les jeter par la fenêtre?

Bibi est en train de jeter le tas de journalistes HS par la fenêtre qu'il a ouverte. La psy essaie de le stopper, mais... trop tard.  
Beyond et L regarde avec effroi la psy, quand on entend des cris d'agonies en bas.

 **La psy** : heu, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien!

 **Les journalistes** (d'une voix mourante) : Adieu, monde cruel...

La psy tousse, et se tourne vers Bibi le lapin en colère.

 **La psy** : Bibi! Qu'en est-ce que tu vas arrêter de massacrer les gens?

 **Bibi le lapi** n (faisant tourner un noonshakou) : Mîîou tata!

 **La psy** : Certes, mais ce n'est pas un argument!

 **L** : Mais c'est quoi ce délire?

 **La psy** : C'est rien, en fait, au début, Bibi était censé être mon garde du corps...

 **L :** Sans déconner?

 **La psy** : Bin ouais, un lapin bleu, tu penses, personne ne se méfie, et puis dans ce pays, on tombe sur de ces malades... (pose son regard dédaigneux sur Beyond) Sauf que je sais par pourquoi, il a pété les plomb, et dès qu'il fait des arts martiaux, il tue tous ceux qu'il affronte.

 **L** (médusé) : De quoi?

 **Beyond** : Mais arrête de chercher une quelconque logique dans ce scénario...

 **La psy** (se rasseyant) : Mais bref, maintenant, on va peut-être essayer de vous réconcilier...

 **Beyond et L** : Jamais!

 **La psy** : C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
******************************* _du côté de Watari_ **********************************  
Watari s'est enfin assis, résigné à couper sa moustache, l'esthéticienne va commencer, mais...

Mais tout d'à coup, une lumière aveugle Watari, et des brides de son passé lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _-Madame, félicitation, c'est un garçon!_

 _-Madame, je dois vous annoncer que votre bébé à une anomalie de naissance : il semblerait qu'il soit né avec un duvet assez développé sous le nez..._

 _-Une moustache, quoi._

 _-Sois fier, petit, tu es le premier bébé né à moustache!_

 _(scène du roi lion, quand Simba se fait porter : le médecin porte Watari, et tous les moustachus se prosterne.)_

Watari, le vieux dans le spa, a soudain un déclic, et se souvient des paroles de maman :  
 _-Sois fier de ta moustache petit!_

 **Watari** (sautant sur ses pieds et s'emparant d'une laque pour cheveux) : Hors de ma vue, gueuse! Jamais tu n'auras mon bébé !

 **L'esthéticienne ** : Attention, il a une laque!

 **Watari ** : Ah ah!

 **Monsieur lambda** : Monsieur, soyez raisonnable, posez ça!

 **Watari** (s'enfuyant du spa) Jamais! Allez, il est temps d'aller les récupérer!

* * *

L'heure est critique : Watari va bientôt arriver, et la psy n'a presque pas avancer... que va-t-il se passer?  
à suivre.  
Je me suis lâché. J'ai jamais atteint à ce point le délire ultime...je me fais un peu peur.


	5. un bisous! part 5

Eh! Au lieu de bien sagement r&viser pour mon brevet dans cinq jours, Finalement, dans mon extrême magnanimité, je veux bien vous raconter la fin de ce cauchem... de ce rendez-vous.  
Non, ne me remerciez pas, arrête, voyons, vous me gênez.. bon d'accord, je suis géniale.  
So, let it go!

* * *

La psy regarde frénétiquement sa montre. Watari arrivera d'une seconde à l'autre, et ces deux imbéciles ne sont toujours pas réconciliés.  
La psy a pourtant tout essayé, le chantage, les arguments, les compliments, la supplication, rien à faire, ce sont deux grosses tête de mules!  
Mais mettez-vous à sa place, en 5 minutes, vous auriez réussi, vous?!  
La psy qui en est aux tranquillisants est affalé sur son bureau, et si elle n'était pas si angoissé quant à l'argent de Watari qui va lui passer sous le nez, elle commencerait à craindre sérieusement pour sa santé mentale.  
Et soudain... l'illumination. Un plan tellement diabolique qu'elle même hésite.  
Coup d'oeil à sa montre : 1 heures passé.  
OK, il n'y a plus à hésiter.  
La psy : Hin hin hin!  
Beyond : qu'est-ce que t'a ricaner comme un sorcière?  
L : comme un ogre.  
Beyond : Une sorcière.  
L : Un ogre.  
beyond : une sor...!  
La psy (les coupant) : je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Mais... vous ne laissez pas le choix.  
La psy se lève brutalement, et si Beyond et L n'étaient pas déjà enfoncé aux maximum dans leur siège à cause des cordes, ils l'auraient bien plus fait.  
La psy : Ceci est votre dernière chance, les clowns : réconciliez-vous, sinon...  
Beyond (toujours aimable) : sinon quoi, la folle?  
La psy : très bien, p'tit.  
La psy se dirige vers Beyond, si proche que leur souffle se rencontre :  
La psy : un bisou.  
Un instant de flottement dans la pièce. Beyond refuse de comprendre.  
Beyond : Quoi?  
La psy : Vous devez choisi lequel de vous deux devra donner un bisou... à Bibi.  
Tous se tourne vers Bibi le lapin qui est en train de détruire sauvagement un porte-manteau qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait.  
La psy : il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait remis de sa crise... qui le pousse à destroyer tout ce qui s'approche de lui.  
Bibi le lapin commence à s'en prendre à la moquette, l'arrachant avec une rage indescriptible.  
La psy : Vous voyez? Le sol était trop près à son goût.  
Beyond et L déglutissent. La psy ricane : la victoire est proche.  
Proche, comme Watari qui arrive dans la rue. L'heure tourne, il faut faire vite  
La psy : Vous devez choisir qui de vous deux va mour... va embrasser Bibi.  
Beyond et L se figent, livide.  
Beyond : C'est ignoble...  
La psy : Au début, j'avais penser à moi, mais j'avais peur que mon corps d'amazone ne vous fasses vous entretuer(sans commentaires). avec bibi, y'a pas de risques :c'est lui qui va vous tuer!  
L : Monstre!  
La psy : Fallait pas m'emmerder. Vous avez une minute... (vois à la fenêtre Watari entrer dans l'immeuble) : Heu, 10 secondes. Vite!  
Une seconde passe.  
L (se tournant vers son frère) : Écoute, je vais y aller.  
Beyond : Mais t'es malade! Tu va mourir!  
L : Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blesser.  
Beyond : Oh, L...  
L : Beyond...  
Ils se lèvent de leur chaises, et commence à courir au ralenti comme deux idiots.  
L : Beyond!  
Beyond : L!  
La psy (son mouchoir à la main) Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est beau! Mais attendez,ils étaient pas attachés depuis 1 heures, eux?  
Bibi continue d'arracher la moquette dans un périmètre de 1 mètres autour de lui. Les frères se rejoignent dans une embrassade. Quelques larmes coulent, mais chut.  
Quelqu'un pousse un cri de ravissement : Watari vient d'entrer.  
Watari : Oh, comme vous êtes beau, mes petits!  
Beyond et L : On est pas petit, vieux schnock.  
la psy : Hem... vous conviendrez avec moi que leur réponse était très simultanée!  
Watari : Mouais... Bon, j'imagine que je dois vous payer...  
La psy : Oui! Ouui! Ouuuuiiiiiii!  
Watari soupire et sort son carnet de chèque.  
La psy : Heu, c'est double salaire. Ils sont deux. Oui, voilà, rajouter un ou deux zéros...  
Watari lui temps le chèque. La psy l'empoigne.  
La psy : A moi! A moi! oui, le calvaire est terminé!  
Watari : Vous le mériter d'autant plus que puisque vous avez l'air si doué, je vais prendre un rendez-vous régulier chez vous!  
La psy : Heing?  
Mais Watari et les jumeaux sont déjà sortis. La psy reste figé d'horreur un moment, puis se précipita vers la fenêtre.  
La psy : (hurlant dans la rue) : Eh! Vous... vous plaisantiez, c'est ça?! Hein!  
Beyond et L ricanent. La psy se met en colère.  
La psy (pétant un cable) : Vous, les deux crétins, Bibi aura votre peau!  
Watari la regarde sévèrement.  
La psy (mode hypocrite, wonder-smile) : Heu... A plus tard, les garçons! Faites-vous écraser...

* * *

The end!  
Pour l'instant. Bientôt un autre rendez-vous captivant, avec qui vous voulez, du moment que ce soit un personnage qui m'inspire!

Sachez que le prochain rendez-vous est d'ores et déjà trouvé.  
Comment vous trouvez? Est-ce affeux/horible/hilarant/mauvais/génial/discutablement bon? Des avis!


	6. heut'es qui?

Bon, voilà, ça faisait longtemps(genre hier), et j'ai deux ou trois idées...  
C'est parti!

Ce deuxième rendez-vous est dédié à Lilijane, qui m'a donné l'envie et le plaisir de continuer.

* * *

Après la séance de Beyond et L, la psy est resté allongé sur son bureau a fixer le plafond pendant deux heures. Bibi le lapin, qui a un cœur d'or sous ses pectoraux de bodyguard, lui envoie une coup de pied au visage pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur. La psy roule sur le côté et atterrit comme par magie dans son fauteuil(kestucrois, bibi sait viser)  
La psy : (une immense bosse sur le front) : Mais ça va pas! Je t'ai engagé comme garde du corps, pas comme chirurgien foireux! J'ai pas besoin d'un second nez en patate!  
Bibi le lapin montre d'un doigts accusateur la porte où quelqu'un sonne depuis 10 bonnes minutes.  
La psy : Oh non, pas aujourd'hui...  
Elle tente de toutes ses fortes d'empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir, mais le désespoir humain pèse lourd, et quelqu'un défonce la porte, qui tombe sur la psy et l'écrase (oui, encore, plaignez-la...)  
Bibi court à la rescousse de sa maitresse, et envoie la porte à la gueule de l'homme!  
La psy (sournoisement satisfaite) : Bibi, ce soir, double ration de chocapic pour toi!  
Bibi la dépoussière en gage de gratitude, et se replie tel un ninja vers l'arrière salle.  
L'homme (cachant sa tête dans sa main) : Mon beau visage!  
La psy : Oh, allez, je suis sûr que c'est pas si ter... waaaahhhhhhhh!  
L'homme (paniqué) : C'est si horrible que ça?  
La psy (faisant disparaitre le miroir sur son bureau) : Heu, non, non...mais ne cherche pas à te voir!  
L'homme est totalement défiguré, rouge et bleus de bleus (logique), des bosses partout, les cheveux en bataille...  
L'homme (sanglotant) : J'avais mis du gel ce matin!  
La psy (s'armant d'un balais) : T'es qui, toi?!  
L'homme : Voyons, vous ne me reconnaissez pas?  
La psy (tout bas) : Faut dire que vu ta tronche, même toi tu aurais du mal...  
L'homme : Vous dites?  
La psy (wondersmile) : Rien, rien!  
L'homme (se doutant de quelque chose) : je veux voir mon visage!  
La psy (hurlant, le bras tendu) : Noooonnn! Heu, dites-moi d'abord qui vous êtes!  
L'homme : Mais enfin, allez, je suis super connu!  
La psy plonge tête la première dans sa mémoire pour le reconnaître.  
L'homme : Allez...  
L'homme rappelle vaguement à la psy sa ratatouille de ce midi...  
L'homme : Allez.  
Mais ce n'est surement pas ça la réponse.  
L'homme : allez! Bon, vous trouvez ou pas!  
La psy : agacé : Mais tu crois sérieusement que ta tronche puisse rappeler quoi que ce soit d'humain à quelqu'un?  
L'homme part déprimer dans un coin. Puis voie son visage dans la fenêtre.  
L'homme : Waaahhhhhaahahaha!  
Puis ouvre la fenêtre.  
L'homme : Mais à quoi ça sert de vivre si j'ai perdu ma beauté unique? Et dire que je voulais être un dieu!  
La psy (se grattant le menton) : Attendez...ce narcissisme mégalomane... cette référence évidente à Death Note...il n'y qu'une seule personne qui puisse dire ça!  
La psy lève un doigt accusateur vers le tas vaguement humain :  
La psy : Tu es Light Yagami! Enfin, ce qu'il en reste...  
Light descende de la fenêtre et la referme.  
Light : Ah! tout de même! Ca commençais à cailler.  
La psy brandit soudain son balais, et se met à pourchasser Light.  
La psy (hystérique) : Arrière! Immonde cancrelat! (oui, la psy insulte en langage du XXeme siècle. ca vous pose un problème?)  
Light : Mais pourquoi tant de haine?  
La psy : Parce que dans quelques années tu vas...  
Soudain, une voix nait dans le creux de l'oreille de la psy.  
La voix : Reviens sur tes propos, psy! Ne provoque pas l'irréparable!  
La psy : De quoi? mais qui...qui êtes-vous?  
La voix : je suis ton avocat!  
La psy (regarde en l'air) : Ah bon, j'ai un avocat?  
La voix : Mais avec toutes les conneries que tu fais, tu t'es jamais demandé comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'es pas lynché et jeté hors du pays des mangas?  
La psy : non, mais, c'est quoi ce... et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de mal?  
La voix : Tu allais révéler à un héros...  
La psy (grommelant) : héros, héros...n'exagérons rien!  
La voix : tu allais révéler à ce type...  
La psy : un type! Mais il ressemble à une courgette, votre type!  
La voix : Mais tu vas la fermer!  
La psy : ça va, ça va... Donc?  
La voix : tu allais révéler à lui ce qu'il allait faire plus tard dans son manga!  
La psy : Et c'est grave?  
La voix : C'est la chose la plus grave qui pourrait arriver en ce monde!  
La psy : Ah.  
La voix : tout l'ordre serait bouleversé, le manga changerait du tout au tout, et la fin serait modifié!  
La psy : Bah justement! Il va...  
La voix : Psy! Veux-tu!  
La psy : Et j'ai pas envie, et que je lui dis quand même?  
La voix : tu seras dépouillé, tabassée vive, avant d'être brulé et enterrez dans un cimetière indien, où les gens iront déféquer et uriner sur ta tombe.  
La psy : han, bordel...Bon, OK, d'accord, je le tabasse juste et je le jette dehors, et je lui dis pas pourquoi.  
La voix : tu fais la bonne chose, psy, c'est un choix sage.  
Light (qui se recoiffait en attendant, se jette à genoux) : Pitié! J'ai besoin de vos conseils! viiitteuhhh!  
La psy : dites, vous avez entendu la voix, oui? Ah non, vous l'avez pas entendu...Mais on s'en fout, je veux pas de vous ici!  
Light (sanglotant et brandissant une liasse de billet) : Pitié! ne me rejetez pas! J'ai de l'argent, et... Mais où il est passé?  
La psy (comptant l'argent qu'elle vient de dérober) : une heure, pas plus.  
Light: (sautillant, et allant s'asseoir) : Oh chic!

Et voilà! Un autre cinglé en plus avec l'avocat!

Cette histoire devient de plus en plus étrange


	7. Un aveu bien difficile

Vi! C'est la fin du brevet! vive les vacaaannnccceess!

Pour fêter ça! rendez-vous chez le psy!

*oooouuuuuhhhouh!*

quoi? Dans ce cas, rendez-vous avec la psy des mangas traitant de vos personnages préférés?

*ouaaaiiiiisss*

Grands gosses, va.

Bonne lecture!

La psy regarde d'un circonspect le jeune adolescent devant elle.

La psy : bien,alors, quel est votre problème?

Light(murmurant) : c'est un problème très grave...

La psy (qui n'en ai pas à son premier rendez-vous avec des malades) allons bon...

Light (levant la main au ciel comme un tragédien) : Ah! destinée! Je ne sais à quel point les dieux étaient jaloux de moi pour m'infliger un tel fardeau! J'étais trop jeune, trop beau pour vivre sereinement! O désespoir, O honte, O douleur, qui ne me quittez plus depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis que le fils d'un des hommes le plus influent du pays, avec une mère qui me dérange toujours quand je m'admire pour me donner mon argent de poche, qui n'est que de quelques centaines d'euros par semaines, avec un sœur totalement crétine qui a fait de moi son modèle, un groupe de moutons sans cervelles qui veulent à tout prix porter mon sac après les cours...

La psy (interrompant) : vous savez que les quelques millions d'adolescents complexés qui vous regardent rêvent de vous donnez un baffe, parfois?

Light : (redescendant de sa chaise) : plait-il?

La psy (soupirant) : rien, dites-moi donc quel est ce terrible secret *roule des yeux* qui fait de votre vie un enfer?

Light : Ah! vous voyez, vous l'admettez vous-même!

La psy : Retiens-toi...

Light : De toute, façon, je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez assez compétente pour résoudre mon problème...

La psy (soudain hystérique, oui, encore) : non mais, vous vous foutez de moi, c'est vous qui m'avez supplié de venir, j'vous jure, les jeunes de nos jours, de toute façon c'est votre vie, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais c'est non remboursé, vous croyez quoi, non mais, on se saigne aux quatres veines pour les élever et voilà toute la reconnaissance que...

Light :Stop! vous agressez mes divines oreilles! très bien, j vais vous le dire...Je...

La psy : vous...

Light : Je...

La psy. : vous...

Light : Je...

La psy (tapant du poing sur son bureau) : alors, ça vient, oui!

Light : Je suis amoureux!

La psy : Ah merde!

Light : voilà, c'est dit...

La psy : mais vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à vous défendre contre ça?

Light : Eh bien, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, je me croyais immunisé, et puis en me baladant ce matin, j'ai croisé quelqu'un de...de...

La psy : ha non, ça suffit, ces points de suspension!

Light soupire comme une collégienne de 12 ans.

Light : il est...Oh mon dieu! Je l'ai dit!

La psy : Bah non, justement, c'est trop vous demandez de finir vos phrases?

Light(les larmes aux yeux) : vous le savez, ma vie est finie...

La psy : Mais quoi bon sang!

Light : Oh, je vois bien que vous ne voulez pas me le dire pour éviter de me faire de la peine...

La psy : Mais tu va finir ta putain de phrase, ouais!

Light : que vais-je devenir?

La psy : Bon, tu me dis ce qui il y a, ou j't'en colle une!

Light la regarde, cligne des yeux, balance son regard à droite à gauche, puis murmure, en baissant les yeux :

Light : J'ai dit "il"...

La psy : Oui, eh bien?

Light la regarde comme si elle avait besoin d'allez consulter (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux...)

Light : Mais...je suis homo!

La psy : Oui, et alors?

Light : Mais...mais moi! aimez un homme!

La psy : Oh, ça va, bien l'homophobie?! Dégages de mon bureau, ou j't'envoie bibi!

Light : Mais, ça ne vous choque pas plus que ça?

La psy (se levant dans un aura classe) : Sachez, MÔssieur, que tout le monde, que soi le monde des mangas ou humains, est au courant de ce que vous appelez votre problème?!

Light : (portant la main à son coeur) : C'est impossible! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi!

La psy : Allez à la pharmacie du coin, ils ont un traitement à base de plante.

Light(sortant) : Merci!

La psy regarde la porte.

La psy : Mais...il m'a cru? Mais...il est con! Bon, au moins, j'ai la paix, pour...allez, deux minutes avant qu'il se fasse jeter par le pharmacien, j'ai le temps de faire mes bagages et de dégager...


	8. Comment je défends tous les fans de yaoi

me revoilààà... on, ne partez pas, j'ai la suite avec moi!

Désolé pour le retard, mais vous savez, depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, je vois des psychopathes dans mon prof de sport et d'histoire-géo, je me planque derrière une chaise dès que je vois un lapin et je hurle à la mort dès que j'entends la voix de mes parents qui me disent ce que je dois faire...

Oui, cette fic me pait perdre la boule! Mais je la continurai, ne serai-ce que pour vous, chers lecteurs! Et puisque il n'y a point de génie sans quelques grains de folies (un cookie pour celui qui trouve l'auteur de cette situation), je suis prête à dépasser le potentiel délirant de cette fic...autant dire qu'il y a du boulot...

Mais cessons ces divagations étranges! avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, je me permet de remercier ma chère Lilijane pour son soutient et sa gentillesse tout terrain, et tous ceux qui ont suivi et apprécier cette drôle d'histoire, et encore plus ceux qui ont sourit voir même (soyons cinglés) rit de ces endez-vous où la psychanalyse st mise à rude épreuve!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pendant que Light est en train de se ridiculiser en demandant des pilules à base de plante à son pharmacie, la psy a décidé de mettre fin à sa manière à ce rendez-vous.

En fourrant tout ce qu'il lui tombe sous la main dans un baluchon et en abandonnant son poste pour rentrer chez elle dans le Creuse où elle n'aura que des vaches à psychanalyser, ce qui sera bien reposant, car les vaches n'ont guère plus de matières grises que l'herbe qu'elle broute.

La voix : Psy! Que diable fais-tu!

La psy ( rangeant sa lampe dans son baluchon sur un paquet de smarties) : tiens, mon avocat, ça faisait longtemps!

La voix : Il suffit, cesse immédiatement de mettre ainsi des choses aléatoires dans ce maigre bagage!

La psy (fourrant bibi dans son sac à main) : Nan, je m'en vais, j'en ai marre des tarés!

La voix : Repose tout de suite ce pot de cornichon!

La psy(fourrant vite le pot dans son baluchon avant de le refermer) : jamais! C'est pour mon quatre heure...

La psy se dirige vers la porte.

La voix : Tu ne peux abandonner ainsi un de tes patients qui a placé sa confiance en toi!

La psy : Bah, en attendant, c'est ma patience à moi qui m'a abandonnée...

La voix : Mais c'est horrible! tu vas le laisser ainsi?

La psy : Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je demande à être payé en avance...Le problème c'est qu'il y a des vieux malins comme Watari qui ont compris le truc... et qui ne me paye qu'en fin de séance.

La voix : Psy, tu dois remettre cet homophobe sur le droit chemin de l'ouverture d'esprit.

La psy : Mais pourquoi c'est si important au fond?

La voix : (s'étouffant presque) : Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

La psy (se grattant le nez) : Bah ouais?

La voix (élevant la voix, une musique galvanisante se faisant entendre) : Pourquoi? Pour qui? Mes pour tous les fans de yaoi et de yuri de la communauté des mangas!

La psy : Houla, ça fait beaucoup de fans effectivement...

La voix : tu l'as dit bouffi! Pour tout ces gens mettant leurs âmes et leurs énergies dans ces fantasmes! Pour ces gens qui honorent à leur manière leurs mangas! Pour ces gens capables d'ouverture d'esprit, et d'acceptation de la différence! Pour...

La psy (le coupant) : ah, d'accord j'ai compris! tu cachais bien ton jeu, hein, monsieur le super avocat!

La voix : Ces gens qui...quoi?

La musique s'arrête.

La psy : Ouais, ouais, un fan de yaoi, hein?

La voix (murmurant) : non, mais, c'est à dire, y'avais un super fan-art qui vient de sortir, et...

La psy : Houla, on sort les mouchoirs, hein!

La voix : chutt, pas si fort! en plus ch'uis sûr qu'il y a des enfants pas loin...

La psy : ça t'existe, hein, gros pervers!

La psy et son avocat auraient bien continuer de débattre, mais un personnage qui trouvais qu'on l'avais mis un peu trop longtemps à l'écart arriva en trombe pour se planter tel un piquet devant la psy.

Light : vous!

La psy (jette son baluchon derrière elle et fait son mode wonder-smile) : Moi?

Light : Vous m'avez eu! il n'existe pas de médicaments pour ...ce que j'ai! Vous avez osez berner votre dieu!

La psy (croquant un cornichon) : ça me fait une belle jambe...

Light :( des yeux pleins de larmes) Le pharmacien m'a chasé à coup de balais, et les gens me jetaient des cailloux...encore des jaloux de ma perfection physique...et en plus j'apprends que rien ne peux me guérir!

La psy (en sortant Bibi de son sac parce qu'il commençait à manquer d'air le pauvre) : Peut-être que vous pouvez admettre que ce n'est pas une maladie, maintenant?!

Light (portant la main à son front) : Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille à une pauvre âme aussi torturé que la mienne?

La psy : Bah, écoutez, je crois qu'un...heu, spécialiste vous expliquera ça mieux que moi...(à la voix) : dis, tu peux refaire ton discours de tout à l'heure? avec la musique galvanisante et tout et tout...

Mais la voix à profité de ne pas avoir de corps pour se tirer sans qu'on la remarque, parce que pour donner des conseils aux psys, y'a du monde, mais pour les aider, là, y'a plus personne, j'vous jure, de mon temps...

La psy : Booon...merci, avocat, mais...mais!

La psy vient d'avoir une idée lumineuse qui permettra non seulement de résoudre le problème, mais aussi d'avoir un double tarif :

La psy : la seule personne qui puisse vous convaincre à un égocentrique comme vous que "votre problème" est une chance et non un problème justement, c'est votre bien-aimé!

Light : Comment! Lui! Mais...

La psy : Alleeeez...vous me dites son nom, on va le chercher, et comme ça on me paiera deux f...heu comme ça il résoudra vote affaire!

Light : Mais c'est que...je n'ose...

La psy : allez, c'est quoi son petit nom? Jean-Eustache?

Light : Plus court...en fait je n'ai pas pu lui faire l'honneur de lui adresser la parole, mais j'ai entendu un de ces acolytes dire son prénom...

La psy : Jackie-Etienne?

Light (un doigts devant sa bouche, rougissant comme les filles inutiles dans les shonens n'est ce pas *la suite est censuré par l'avocat*) : L-L...

La psy (se laissant tomber, mais Bibi qui commence à avoir l'habitude lui colle vite fait son fauteuil derrière elle) : Pourquoi, mon dieu, pourquooiiiii?

Light :  Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Light.

La psy lui envoie sa lampe dans la tronche.

* * *

Et voilà! Désolé si il est moins drôle que les précendents, mais il faut croire que celui-là ne m'inspire pas particulièrement, déjà parce que je ne suis pas fan de Light et des yaoi, et encore moins du couple L/Light, ensuite parce que avec l'homophie je suis un peu sur un terrain glissant je trouve...

Luttons pour accepter cet amour! Luttons pour le droit à la différence! Luttons pour tous les Jean-Eustache et tous les Jackie-Etienne de la planète!

Reviews? Non? Pizza?


	9. hors série : bibi le lapin

Coucou ! *se prend un râteau de jardinage en pleine poire.**tombe assommée**se réveille deux minutes plus tard* Bah bravo ! C'est comme ça qu'on accueille votre psy préféré ? Et posez ces briquets et ces bidons d'essence, voulez-vous ! Nan, mais c'est vrai, à vous entendre, on croirait que vous m'avez attendu des lustres ! Après tout, la dernière Mise à jour ne remonte qu'à un, deux….trois, cinq, six….mois…heu sept…..bon d'accord, c'est monstrueux. Ignoble. Abominable. MAIS, c'est noël, aujourd'hui ! Le petit Jésus est descendu sur Terre, vous allez pas me lapider ce jour-là ? Allez, pour vous faire patienter…. La fiche d'identité de Bibi le lapin !

Mais si, tu aimes Bibi. Tout le monde aime Bibi.

* * *

S Ryuzaki : Tu sais quoi ? Bah j'étais affreusement gêné en me relisant….parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'étant donné que tu as posté hors ligne, j'ai pas pu te répondre, et tu as du me prendre un peu pour quelqu'un de pas très remerciante… ce mot n'existe même pas….bref, merci beaucoup, moi aussi je suis fan *bibi l'assomme pour lui apprendre l'humilité* bon, on est payé des cacahouètes et je me fait assommé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais on se marre bien. Mais je dois t'avouer une chose. Effroyable.

….je n'aime pas le couple Mello/Matt. *Bibi tente de l'assomer, mais elle esquive le coup et l'enferme dans son tiroir*. Bah voui, pour moi qui es pas fan de romance, déjà ça a été super dur le couple L et Light( étonnez-vous que je mette dans de temps….nan en fait c'est un argument foireux.)

Pour moi ils sont potes, les meilleurs potes du monde ! Mais je veux bien essayer...je verrai….en tout cas, je te le dis, ils vont passer sur ce foutu divan, parole de psy ! Ils sont trop géniale bon sang !

Et vi, mon brevet c'est très bien passé, c'est merveilleux, j'ai eu la mention très bien * part pleurer en serrant son brevet*

* * *

 _Mais si le monde n'a aucun sens, dit Alice, Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'en inventer un ?_

 _Lewis Carrol, Alice au pays des Merveilles._

* * *

 **fiche d'identité :**

 **nom :** Bibi le lapin

 **identité :** lapin (banane!)

 **taille :** 50 cm

 **poids** : 5 kilos, mais "affirme qu'il a beaucoup maigri depuis"

 **couleur** : Bleue ( c'est d'un goût)

 **Pelage** : étonnamment doux, dernier recours de la psy en cas de dépression nerveuse (à utiliser rarement après Bibi boude parce qu'il estime qu'il est un mec viril, pas une peluche. Les lapins sont des êtres très sensibles. Ou c'est les gardes du corps. Je sais plus.)

 **yeux** : noirs

 **alimentation** : chaise, table, journalistes véreux, mes chaussettes, tout ce qui n'est pas comestible.

 **occupation** : censé être mon garde du corps, mais a une légère tendance au zèle et au meurtre

 **Situation familiale** : veut pas l'savoir ! Ou on va vouloir me refiler toute la portée ! Pas fou, nan ?!

 **acquisition** : au marché noir du monde des mangas. Un colosse baraqué avec cicatrices m'a supplié à genoux qu'il me donnerait 600 euros si je l'en débarrassais.

 **compétence** : comprend la langue humaine, mais ne parle que le "gromphou" (super pratique) connait tous les arts martiaux, sait utilise le katana et le nooshakoo, joue du shamisen et de la trompette, et sait accessoirement très bien me compliquer l'existence.

Et voilà, tu sais tout ou presque de bibi le lapin bleu aux yeux noirs disjoncté garde du corps tueurs parlant le gromphou! (aidez-moi, je vous en prie).


	10. une attente bien longue

La psy, affalé sur son fauteuil, ouvre les yeux, avec l'étrange impression que beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'elle a battu les paupières. Comme plusieurs mois en une seconde. Light est devant la vitre, à admirer son physique et prenant des poses aguicheuses pour emballer son L dès qu'il posera le pied dans le bureau. Bien que selon lui, son charme extraordinaire ferait le travail, m'enfin...

La psy, disions-nous, commençait à trouver le temps long...elle se demandait pourquoi? Peut-être parce qu'elle était coincé dans une pièce avec un client qu'elle ne pouvait pas blairer...Ou bien parce que L, averti par Watari, lui-même averti par la psy par téléphone prenait son temps pour arriver...

Ou, peut-être parce que Watari, qui n'avait pas raccroché son téléphone, la saoulait depuis une bonne heure sur son chouchou attitré, L?!Nan, pensez-vous...

 **Watari** :(maman-poule) : un véritable petit génie! C'est moi qui l'ai formé!

La psy :(faisant des découpages pour s'occuper) : mes félicitations...

 **Watari :** (papa-gâteau)  : Mon fiston à moi!

 **La psy** (se faisant apporter de nouveaux ciseaux par bibi) : ça, c'est pas moi qui vais vous le réclamer...

 **Watari** : (sa cervelle ramollit par L) : C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé vous savez...il a tellement grandi depuis! Et il devient de plus en plus parfait!

 **La psy ** : Je trouve que vous dites beaucoup trop de fois "moi"...

 **Watari** :(insupportable de fierté) Eh bien, on ne dit pas que le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre?

Light, concédant une pose dans son admirage, se met à pouffer.

 **Watari** : T'as un problème toi?!

 **Light** :Rien...tu n'es rien face à moi, vieillard croulant!

 **Watari** : Quoi? Je te prends où tu veux, quand tu veux!

 **Light** : Nan, s'il vous plait c'est déjà assez que je soit tombé sous le charme du singe qui vous sert de progéniture!

 **Watari** :(à la psy) Dites-moi qui il est, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre maintenant qu'il m'a contrarié .

 **La psy ** :(continuant ses découpages) 40 secondes, peut-être?

 **Light et Watari** : Heing?

 **La psy** : riiiien...mon avocat vas encore me tomber dessus...

 **Watari** : En tout cas, si jamais il touche à l'innocence de L...

 **La psy** : Il est innocent, lui ?

 **Light :** Il devrait déjà être content que j'ai accepté de poser les yeux sur lui!

 **Watari ** : tu pensais sérieusement qu'il était du genre à avoir ce genre de...désir?

 **La psy :** Bah en y repensant...heu...nan.

 **Light** (hystérique) : ne m'ignorez pas!

 **La psy** : (enfui sous une montagne de papier, s'en extirpe pour sermonner Light) Oh la ferme! Ou je t'envoie mon avocat fan de yaoi!

Charmante causerie qui est arrêté par un ado qui n'entre pas par la porte puisque celle-ci a été défoncé par Light.

 **L** : (les mains en l'air) : Je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça! C'est un accident! Bon, je sais que les preuves jouent contre moi, maiiis...

Watari : Mais de quoi tu parles, mon lapin bleu?

Bibi atchoume à cette remarque. L semble sortir d'un mauvais rêve, et baisse les mains.

 **L** : Oh...J'ai juste entendu le mot avocat...J'ai ...vous n'avez rien entendu...

 **Watari** (désemparé) : mais...mais...mon petit gigot d'amour...

Light semble s'être calmé depuis la venue de son aimé. Il prend des poses héroiques, mais comme ses genoux tremblent, ça le fait moyen.

 **L** :(se souvient où il a mit les pieds) : La psy!

 **La psy** (se souvenant à quel elle avait trouvé L chiant dans le premier rendez-vous) : L!

 **Light ** : L!

 **Watari ** :(dégoulinant de tendresse) L!

 **L** (perdant la tête) : L'âne!

Silence consterné.

 **L** : désolé...j'ai paniqué...

 **Light ** :(reprenant courage) : Oh...je peux remédier à ça, mon enfant...

 **la psy:** Ah nan! Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça!

 **L** : (n'ayant pas compris le fin jeu de mot minable et pervers) Heing? Tu es docteur?

 **Watari** : Bouche-toi les oreilles mon chéri! Je te retrouverai !light!

La psy décide que trop de problème à la fois, on doit les résoudre un par un, et commence par le plus chiant : Watari.

 **la psy** (racrochant) : Mais lachez-lui la grappe et laissez-le vivre sa vie!

 **Watari** ( de plus en plus loin) : et puis je suis pas vieux, regarde moi ce déhanchement, il est viril le papi...

La psy : Ouch...je crois que d'entendre ça, ça risque de perturber votre chéri...

A suivre! La conclusion est presque là!


	11. leçon d'anatomie

La suite de ce magnifique feuilleton poignant et éblouissant XP !

Obha est le big boss. Tout lui appartient. Mais c'est lui qui prend rendez-vous pour ses personnages, alors….

* * *

ANNONCE ! Vous aimez le principe ? Je vais bientôt faire passer la psy dans le merveilleux monde de One Piece ! !Il y aura toujours du Death note, rassurez-vous, mais si vous survolez des fics dans la catégorie One Piece, pensez à moi )….

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Mais alors, dit alice, si le monde n'a absolument aucun sens, qui nous empêche d'en inventer un?**

 **Lewis Carrol, alice aux pays des merveilles**

* * *

Parfois, la psy se demandait comment elle en était arrivé là. Elle se rappelait son singulier parcours, connu d'elle seule pour devenir une psy reconnu au pays du manga.

Aujourd'hui, encore, elle se demandait comment elle s'était transformé en femme d'intrigue et en maitresse d'école tentant vainement de faire comprendre à L que les clés rentrent dans les serrures.

 **La psy ** : (très mais alors très mal à l'aise) : alors tu vois….heu quand deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup….heu….ils ressentent le besoin de faire certaines choses…

 **L** (l'innocence même) : Oui….

 **La psy ** : (déglutissant) : ils ont besoin d'un lit,….ou d'une table….ou d'une banquette….hem….

 **L ** (son pouce dans la bouche) : je vois, je vois.

 **La psy** (tout bas) : Non, tu ne vois pas, et c'est bien ça le problème….

 **L** (entendant tout) : suis doué pour apprendre.

La psy n'en doute pas, malheureusement.

 **La psy** (cherchant comment disparaitre et ne jamais être retrouvé) : ils se déshabillent, et ….

 **L** (ôtant son pouce) : Pourquoi, ils ont chaud ?

 **La psy** : j'abandonne.

 **Light : ** Mais puisque je vous dit que vous expliquez au moins aussi bien qu'une pelle !

 **La psy** (dans son fauteuil) : C'est toi qui vas te la prendre dans la gueule, la pelle….

 **L ** (observateur) : vous êtes décidemment très doué pour les apartés.

 **Light ** : Je ne cesse de le répéter, laissez-moi faire ! Un cours particulier d'anatomie avec un dieu tel que moi, ça ne se refuse pas !

 **La voix** (réapparu miraculeusement) : Moi je dis qu'on va avoir des ennuis si on ne change pas le rating !

 **La psy ** : mais c'est pas toi qui doit nous défendre ?

 **La voix** : tu veux vraiment que j'arrive à défendre ça ?

 **L :** (des étoiles dans les yeux) : anatomie ? Tu vas m'apprendre à disséquer un cadavre ?

 **Light** (goutte sur la tempe) : heu….

 **L** : cool ! J'appelle Beyond, ça l'intéressera surement !

 **Light** : mais…mais….

 **La psy** (perdant son calme) : Mais dites-lui !

 **Light** (mode poisson rouge) : Lui dire quoi ?

 **La psy** : (roulant les yeux) :Mais ce que vous ressentez !

 **Light** (la main au ciel) : hors de question que je m'abaisse à une tel chose !

 **La psy** : (frappant sauvagement son bureau à coup de stylo bic) Raaah !

 **L ** (tout content) : J'ai appelé Beyond, il est en route !

 **La psy ** : (à la voix) :bon, OK, ce sont deux boulets.

 **La voix** (satisfaite) : Ah ! tu vois !

 **La psy ** (résistant à l'envie d'appeler Bibi) : Heu, d'un autre côté, ça pourrait difficilement être pire….

 **Beyond** (arrivant très vite) : Je suis là, frangin ! Où est le cadavre !

Il sort un scalpel et s'approche trop près de la psy à son goût. En fait, qu'il soit dans la même piece constitue une atteinte à la limite entre eux deux.

 **Beyond** : (commençant à chanter) : découuuuper, des gens ! Découuuper, des gens !

 **Light** : vous avez un autre rendez-vous pour ce taré ?

 **Beyond** (mode Johnny, oui je sais c'est atroce) : Laisse-moi faire gicler, le sang, dans tes yeeeeuux ! Découper des gens !

La psy se bouchant les oreilles, supplie le ciel de l'aider.

La porte s'ouvre miraculeusement, laissant entrer un petit vieux à la belle moustache blanche.

 **Watari ** : L, papounet va te sauver !

La psy s'écroule sur son fauteuil. Le ciel, l'a déteste.

* * *

To be continued ! Ça traine un peu en longueur, nan ? Promis, au prochain, chap c'est fini et on passe au prochain rendez-vous^^

Découuper, des gens ! Moi je dis avec un bon agent dans deux mois c'est un tube !

Hum. Review ?


	12. ils vécurent heureux?

Et la voici, la voilou, la fin du rendez-vous! ^^ Perso, je suis plutôt contente d'en avoir fini avec Light, il coupait mon inspiration, ce vieux bonhomme!

Ohba est le boss mais c'est lui qui a pris rendez-vous pour ses personnages, alors ...

* * *

 _Mais alors, dis alice, si le monde n'a absolument aucun sens, qui nous empêche d'en inventer un?_

 _Lewis Carrol, Alice au pays des Merveilles_

* * *

Bon. La psy était épuisée, mais surtout en colère. Non mais on dira ce qu'on voudra, certaines choses ne font que trop durer. Et c'est le cas pour ce rendez-vous. Elle se demandait bien quel dieu, quel fatalité, quel abruti fini avait décidé de ramener Beyond et Watari là-dedans! Mais c'est un rencard amoureux, bordel, on n'a pas besoin du frangin et du papa!

La voix : (sceptique) un rencard amoureux dans un bureau de psychologue?

La psy : Oui, bah on fait avec les moyens de bord, hein, ... et d'abord comment tu peux lire dans mes pensées?

La voix : tu marmonnes dans ta barbe ...

La voix regarde (oui ça n'a pas de sens) Beyond et L en train de danser comme des manches à balais et Watari faisant furieusement la morale à un Light qui l'ignore superbement.

La voix : Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois, faut que ça cesses.

La psy (regarde en l'air): heu ... alors tu m'aides à virer les indésirables?

La voix : (outrée): tu me propose une alliance?

La psy observe d'un oeil laconique Watari se saisissant d'un balai, le faisant tournoyer autour de son corps,tel le papi viril de Bruce Lee.

La psy : (s'interposant entre Light et Watari): Bah t'es quand même censé être mon avocat, donc de mon côté à la base ...

La voix: C'est juste ... Mais je te rappelle que tu es la seule à m'entendre.

La psy : (esquivant comme elle peux les coups) Mais tu sers à rien!

La voix : je cherche une idée ...

La psy : Bah tu seras prié de faire vit ... (se prend un coup de balai sur le nez) Aiiiieuh! Mais c'est fini, oui, vos enfantillages! Devant votre gosse, en plus!

Tout le monde se tourne vers L qui s'est assis par terre et partage un paquet de chocolat avec Bibi. Tout le monde cesse ses conneries et les observent, médusés.

La psy (éberluée) (jalouse?): Beuh ... mon Bibi!

L (wonder-smile): J'ai cru trouvé le langage adéquat ...

La psy (arrachant le balai des mains de Watari): Assassin! Mes chocolats suisses!

Beyond : On m'a appelé?

La psy (en colère): Bon là y'en a marre! Tant pis pour vous! Bibi! Vire-moi ces cons-là!

Bibi a beau aimer les chocolats, il restera toujours attaché à celle qui le nourrit, au mieux par amour, au pire par contrat. Il se leva donc et s'approcha de Light.

La psy (mode berserk): mais pas lui! C'est mon client! (Bibi s'approche de L): Mais lui non plus, j'en ai besoin! Les autres! Et toi l'avocat, tu sers à que dalle!

Light :A qui parlez-vous?

Bref, bibi, n'ecoutant que son amour pour la baston, assomma Watari et Beyond et les porta chacun sous un bras. Comme il est pas bien grand, la moitié de leur corps raclait le sol.

La psy : M'abime pas trop Watari, c'est lui qui paye pour L.

M'enfin le principal c'est ils se soient fait jeter. Suite à ça, toujours sur ordre de la psy, il attacha les chevilles de L et Light à un rideau, et retourna dans l'arrière-cour, classe et discret, comme d'hab.

L : Mais euh ...

La psy (s'asseyant à son bureau): Voilà! A présent, on va bien réussir à boucler la suite! Donc, L, mon cher, non, quand on est rouge et qu'on sue devant quelqu'un, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à demi-homard, c'est soit parce qu'on est amoureux, soit parce qu'on a pris une insolation. Et en l'occurrence ... (jette un coup d'œil à Light) oui, là il est bien amoureux.

L : De qui?

La psy : Mais de toi, bourrique!

L cligna des yeux, regarda Light, détourna le regard, cligna à nouveau des yeux, regarda les chaises, le plafond, la psy, pour enfin exprimer avec son éloquence naturel ce qu'il ressentait à cette annonce:

L (éloquent): ... oh.

La psy: Bon, plus à lui expliquer le principe du sport de lit ...

La voix : lui passer le guide du zizi sexuel peut-être?

La psy (dubitative): mouais à creuser. Bon, quant à vous, Light ...

Light : que pensera la société si je me mets en couple avec un autre homme!

La psy : votre nom.

Light : qwa?

La psy : allez-y, amusez-vous à changer l'ordre des lettres. Vous comprendrez vite que certaines choses nous sommes imposés.

Light regarde dans le vide quelque chose. Le temps que l'avocat se mette à scander "ya-oi, ya-oi!". Puis Light se met à hurler:

Lumière (détruit): Naaaaaaaannnn!

La psy (compatissante pour une fois): oui je sais, la vie est cruelle, parfois. Mais ça fait plaisir à mon avocat.

Light: Mais ... mais ... C'est si nouveau pour moi ...

La psy : Bin faut vous y faire. L'amour, quand il est sincère et réciproque ne peux pas être condamné. Et puis ...

L'avocat souffle alors à la psy une idée. Celle-ci s'éclaire. Elle détache Light, et l'amène avec L devant l'ordi.

La psy: Si je vous dis fanfiction?

Light: c'est quoi?

La psy : des histoires écrites pas des fans ... sherlock ... m'enfin, si je vous dis que vous avez une certaine catégorie qui plait beaucoup?

Les mots valent mieux que la parole (m'enfin je me comprend) et la psy lui montre des histoires sur le couple L / light. Light se met alors à rougir violemment, détourne la tête, murmure:

Light : nan ...

La psy : Si ...

Light : Mais nan!

La psy : Mais si!

Finalement, elle éteint l'ordi, quand Light est au bord de la syncope.

La psy : Alors? C'est mon avocat qui me les conseillé!

Light : eh bien, je dois dire ... que ces jeunes filles ... ont prouvé à bien des égards l'élasticité du corps humain ...

La psy : vache, même vous vous avouer être totalement dépassé ! M'enfin, vous avez vu le nombre de critique! De vues! (Puis, susurant à l'oreille): ne croyez-vous pas que c'est le meilleur moyen d'être encore plus populaire, en plus d'être heureux avec l'élu de votre coeur?

Light réfléchit un moment, puis enfin dégaine un sourire, assez séduisant, faut le dire:

Light : Ma foi ... Vous avez raison! L, mon cher, nous allons en faire, des jalouses et des cœurs brisés en nous mettant ensemble!

La psy (émue aux larmes): quelle magnifique déclaration d'amour. En route pour le grand bonheur! Marriez-vous et ne m'envoyez pas vos enfants en consultation.

La voix : Yeeeess! J'ai encore gagné! Aha, tu l'as dans le cul, phoenix!

La terre entière devient plus belle, à présent, Light peut se repentir et gagner en humanité, le fantasme de beaucoup de jeunes gens, est devenue réalité, le bureau est rempli de lapin qui vole et d'arc-en-ciel ... Quand soudain:

L : (mode hunter) Objection!

Mode phoenix wright, chacun tressaille avec un point exclamation en haut et le tête.

La psy : Mais quoi?

L: Bah vous semblez oublier un détail important.

La voix : impossible!

L : vous l'avez dit vous-même, l'amour n'est beau que si il est réciproque. Et là ...

La voix: (comprenant): non! Je interdis de briser mon couple! Vas au diable!

L : (à Light): ecoutez monsieur, vous êtes bien gentil, mais moi je ne vous aime pas.

Light se statufie, quelqu'un qui ne l'apprécie pas, vous imaginez le choc pour un garçon aussi narcissique ... La psy a des yeux de merlan frits qui rivalise avec ceux de L, mais elle est contente.

La psy (wonder-smile): Vous êtes bien sûr?

L : Bah ... je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le net sentiment un jour nous allons devenir ennemi dans une guerre tel que l'humanité n'en a jamais connu, alors vous voyez, j'aime pas mélanger vie Privé et travail ...

La psy : parfait ... alors vous me ferez le plaisir de me payer et de dégager de mon bureau!

L : Mais heu ... je suis pas client, là ...

La psy : bibi!

L (ecrivant très vite sur un chèque): Ok, d'accord!

Le détective part en trainant derrière lui la statue, et cette ainsi que cet interminable rendez-vous pris fin.

* * *

et hop! Une bonne chose de faite! Oui, sorry pour les fans du Light/L (ou du L/light), mais moi je peux tout simplement pas blairer ce couple.

au fait, j'imagine que comme tout fan de death note qui se respecte, vous êtes au courant pou le nom de famille de Light, yagami...si non, je vous ferais un plaisir de vous briser vos rêves en vous expliquant...gniark gniark!

Non! inutile d'insister! Aucun indice pour le prochain rendez-vous! A présent, je vais me planter devant ma gameboy en mangeant du chocolat, ^^


	13. non! Pas lui!

La psy, quelques jours après son dernier rendez-vous, est assise derrière son bureau, la tête dans les mains, le regard songeur. Elle avait une bonne idée, et malheureusement dans ces cas-là, c'était bibi qui jouait le rôle du psy pour la psy. Plaignez-le.

La psy  : tu vois Bibi, franchement, j'en ai marre de me récolter les tarés de service...

Bibi (farfouillant dans les placards pour grignoter) : ...

La psy : Entre un vieillard siphonné, un jeune adulte mégalo, des jumeaux barjos...

Bibi (exultant de joie en trouvant une vieille godasse oublié par quelqu'un) : ...

La psy : Peut-être que je devrais changer de clients... Mais en même temps, arnaquer les auteurs de mangas ça paye,...hum...

Bibi (grignotant sa chaussure) : ...

La psy :Tu as parfaitement raison! Des enfants! Je devrais prendre des enfants en consultation! Tu es très doué!

Bibi (s'arrêtant) : ?

La psy (se levant) :Mais oui! Déjà, ce sont la prunelle des yeux des parents, alors ils raquent bien, ensuite, ils sont plus calme, ils ne font pas encore leur crise d'adolescence...C'est décidé! Je n'accepterais que les gosses à partir d'aujourd'hui!

A peine cette (bonne?) résolution a-t-elle été prise que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre une fois de plus...sur une charmante fillette de 6 ans, en petite robe blanche adorable, avec des couettes à croquer, blonde aux yeux bleu. Même Bibi le viril ne peux s'empêcher de de pencher la tête de côté en grignotant la sandale de la chaussure.

La petite fille charmante : S'il vous plait , j'ai besoin d'aide, madame le docteur!

En poussant cette plainte, elle serre contre elle une espèce de petit ours en peluche tout cabossé. si le cœur de la psy ne fondait pas sous la chaleur de l'amour et de la tendresse, c'était qu'il était en pierre.

La psy : (en mode Watari ) choupette! Explique-moi, tout, ma chérie!

La petite fille charmante : C'est vrai! Vous voulez bien m'aider!

La psy (un sourire jusqu'au oreilles) :Mais oui, mon amour!

La petite fille charmante : (sautant de joie) : Oh merci, madame le gentil docteur! vous êtes ma grande personne préféré!

La psy : (dégoulinante d'arc en ciel) : Mon petit coeur ! Choupinette!

La petite fille charmante (sortant de sa poche un papier) : Regardez, j'ai fait un joli dessin pour vous remercier, vous voulez bien le signer, comme ça il sera rien qu'à vous!

La psy (fondant de tendresse) : Oh mais c'est magnifique!:! Tu as un talent extraordinaire ma petite! Mais bien sûr que je vais le signer!

La psy sort un stylo, et à travers ses larmes de bonheur, signe là où la petite fille charmante le lui dit. dans un encadré en bas. Dès que ce fut fait, la petite fille charmante lui arrache le papire des mais, et le portant en l'air, rejetant la tête, son visage se met à faire une horrible grimace. Tout son être se tord de joie mauvaise. elle éclate d'un grand rire sardonique qui colle des sueurs à la psy .

La petite fille plus si charmante : Mouah ah ahh aaaah!

La psy (buggant) : Chou...chouquête!

La petite fille plus si charmante : Je vous ai eu! Vous ne pouvez plus reculer! vous avez signez le contrat!

La psy, les yeux triplant de volume, voit le dos du dessin : un contrat tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, en effet...Un contrat qu'on lui avait fait signer contre son gré.

La psy (éberlué) :Mais...Mais...

Incroyable. elle venait de trouver plus maléfique qu'elle. Et malheureusement, dans ce bas monde, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où pouvait germer de tels spécimens.

La maudite wammy's house. La petite fille maléfique cria à la porte : "amenez-le!"

Alors le bureau de la psy est envahi par une vingtaine d'enfants en 5 et 10 ans...trainant une espèce de machin noire et blonds, qui hurle et se déchaine.

Le machin noir et blond (et rouge de colère) :Linda tu me le paieras! Sorcière!

Linda se tourne vers la psy , en mode wonder-smile :

Linda : Héhé, je vous avait pourtant prévenu que si vous signez, il sera rien qu'à vous...hin hin...et croyez-moi ce n'est pas un cadeau, loin de là!

la psy (choquée) :Ne me dis pas...Lui,!

Un garçon roux à lunette (qui trainait un pied) :Oh, vous avez entendu des rumeurs? vous savez que tous les psys qui s'en occupaient sont partis en dépression!

Le machin noir et blond : je vous ferais bouffer vos propres tripes, tas de *...* de mes *...*

Le garçon roux à lunettes : T, t, t, Mello, même pour la psy, tu es trop vulgaire.

Mello  :Ta gueule, Matt!

La psy (se cachant derrière son bureau) : Je refuse!

Linda : Oui, ils disent tout ça, c'est pour ça, maintenant on ne se laisse plus avoir, on fait signer le contrat qui indique que VOUS devez vous en occuper, JUSQU'A ce qu'il est résolu son problème de colère.

Matt : Houla, c'est chaud, quand même...

Linda : mmh, mouais, t'as raison, c'est trop horrbile de condamner quelqu'un comme ça, même pour moi! Disons jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit un peu calmé.

Une fille : Et qu'il s'esxcuse de m'avoir bousculé dans les escaliers!

Une autre : et d'avoir cassé mon jeu préféré !

Un autre :Et d'avoir mis des punaises sous ma chaise!

Linda(en ordonnant qu'on jette Mello à l'autre bout de la salle) : et d'avoir éventré le doudou de near pour y ranger ses tablettes de chocolats! Allez, on se casse!

aussitôt, les petits orphelins courent vers la sortie, avant que Mello ne reprenne ses esprit. Linda, jette, avant de sortir, en agitant le fameux doudou:

Linda : Et n'oublie pas Mello, j'ai ta planque de crasse en otage!

Mello et la psy : sorcière!

Linda (en refermant la porte) : Oui je sait!


	14. de qui le chocolat est-il l'allié?

Mouahaha! je suisde retouuur, pour vous tourmenter! Mouahahaaarrgh! Kof kof...comment se détruire la voix dès le début.

Joyeux noel! ah non, pas encore. Bah je serais la pemière à vous le dire! Et voilà mon cadeau en avance! Cest-i pas mignon, ça?

Aujourd'hui, mes amis, Mello est de la partie. Ca déconne plus. Espérons que la psy sera à la hauteur.

* * *

 _Ne pouvant avilir l'esprit, on se venge en le maltraitant!_

Figaro, après avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette fanfic

* * *

Tout de même, et pour rester polie, la psy se disait, que quelques fois, on ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'on allait affronter.

Oui, la psy, en ce moment, affrontait l'une des pires menaces de l'humanité. Celles dont on n'osait prononcer le nom, de peur d'attirer le mauvais œil. Celle dont on sait qu'une fois sortie de l'épreuve (si jamais vous en sortez), vous ne serez plus tout à fait la même personne.

Et la psy ne fuirait pas. Parce que c'était son honneur, son amour-propre qui était en jeu.

Oui, ok. Surtout parce que une peste l'avait piégé (Linda de son petit nom) et que si jamais elle refusait de gérer la menace, alors tout le monde saurait ce qui s'est passé le 24 octobre dernier.

Et personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé le 24 octobre dernier.

D'ailleurs, la psy se demandait comment une petite fille avait pu être au courant. Ah oui, Whammy's house. C'est vrai.

bon. Ce débat intérieur était ma foi, fort intéressant, mais la menace s'impatientait. Et cela deviendrait pire si la menace arrivait déjà à bout de patience.

La psy puisa donc toutes les forces de son immense courage, souffla un coup pour se vider l'esprit, et posa les yeux le plus fermement qu'elle pu sur la pire ignominie que la whammy's house est jamais accueilli. C'est dire.

La psy :Donc, Mello? et si nous discutions de tes soucis de colères.

Mello la regarda, les yeux remplies d'intentions diaboliques, le regard aussi charmant qu'effrayant. Pourtant, sur le papier, ça sonnait bien. Yeux bleus profonds, peaux blanches sans imperfections, nez petit et bien proportionné, cheveux d'une blondeur de blé, dans une coupe au carré. un ange. De loin.

Un ange abritant un démon.

Mello (sourire maléfique) : Essayez, pour voir.

Le psy tenta de garder son calme, et de prouver au monstre qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Bien sûr, ç'aurait été plus crédible si ses mains ne tremblaient pas. elle but un verre d'eau, pour se donner contenance. Et s'en foutu la moitié sur son haut. foutu mains qui remblaient. tiens? Le monstre se marre? Bonne, ou mauvaise augure?

Sale gosse, va.

La psy se leva et alla vers son placard chercher une nouvelle bouteille. et là, elle trouva THE solution. La seule, et unique!

La spy (wonder-smile) :dis moi, mon petit Mello?

Mello : Qwa, la grue?

La psy (murmurant) : restons calme...(tout haut) : tu aimes le chocolat, hein?

Mello tenta bien de se contrôler, de garder l'air blasé. Mais trop tard. son œil bleu avait brillé.

Mello (feignant l'indifférence) :p't'être, ouais...

Sa voix mourut. La psy venait de sortir sa carte secrète. 5 tablettes. de chocolat squalala. Le meilleur au monde. La légende racontait que cette entreprise gardaient secrète l'existence des gobelins simplement pour continuer à les exploiter dans les mines de nesquiks en toute impunité et puiser le meilleur chocolat qui soit.

quoi? Oui, les gobelins existent. Tout comme les mines de nesquiks. Et les ronflaxs cornues. C'était prouvé, scientifiquement prouvé.

5 tablettes. Et ensuite, l'apocalypse arriverait. a elle de bien gérer.

La psy (la voix suave) : Je te les donne, si tu passes une gentille heure à discuter avec moi.

Mello (technique) :Et si j'utilise le coupe papier très affuté que vous avez laissé à ma hauteur sur le bureau, qu'avec mon entrainement de détective L, je vous le plante dans la cuisse, que je prends mes tablettes de squalala, et que je vous pique votre fric pour aller me racheter l'entreprise?

A oui c'est vrai. Mello. La psy pâlit dangereusement.

La psy (indignée) :Monstre! Même toi, tu n'oserais pas! Ce serait trop horrible, trop inhumain!

Mello (ricanant) : vous croyez? Sachez, qu'un jour quand javais 4 ans, parce que un camarade de classe m'avait rendu un crayon un peu mâchouillé, j'ai...

La psy (le coupant) : oser me prendre mon argent! Non, je t'en empêcherais! bibi t'en empêcheras! bibi, bibi! surveille la caisse! Je veux que tu te sacrifies si on doit en arriver là!

Bibi (estomaqué) :Groouph?

La psy (hystérique) : ne discute pas mes ordres!

bibi (s'en retournant vers l'arrière-boutique) : Groouph, ou ouf!

La psy  : Mais oui, c'est ça, tu te vengeas. et en attendant tu protèges ma caisse!

Mello (qui cherche toujours un moyen détourné d'avoir ce qu'il veut) : Et si en me faisant passer pour un colonel j'appelais un hélicoptère armé de ninjas-kamikazes qui...

La psy : aucun de tes ninjas ne fera le pois face à Bibi! Aucun!

Mello jette un coup d'œil dans l'arrière-boutique. bibi, pour se passer les nerfs, est en train de décapiter des poupées. blondes.

Bibi a beaucoup d'instinct, des fois;

Mello (un peu calmé) :Boooon...On va dire ok...Mais je veux un acompte! et si jamais vous ne respectez pas votre marché, je ferai de votre vie un enfer!

La psy n'en doutes pas, malheureusement. elle jette une tablette à Mello. Loin, parce qu'il serait fichu de la mordre.

La psy : Vendu!

Mello, à la seconde où il touche son chocolat, l'ouvre et prends une bouchée. Il croque dedans. aussitôt, le monde est transformé. Les yeux s'agrandissent jusqu'à lui bouffer la moitié du visage. Un sourire béat, mignon, enfantin, se pose sur son visage.

la psy : Aaaaah!

La voix (qui fait un come-back inutile mais on l'aime bien) : On a dit sourire d'ange.

La psy : Oui, mais quand on est pas habitué...Est-ce que vous imaginez les bisounours en train de dire :"je déteste les enfants"?

La voix : Mouaiiis...Et tes exemples sont de plus en plus étranges...

Pendant ce temps, Mello coule dans le bonheur et l'amour. flottant dans un état de douceur infinie...

La psy : Merde, il s'envole! bibi, va fermer la fenêtre! ah oui, c'est vrai, il surveille le coffre-fort...Faut vraiment tout faire ici...

La psy va fermer la fenêtre. Mello, lui, pousse des petits cris de ravissements. Des arcs-en-ciels et des lapins blancs envahissent sa vision...

La psy : Sapristi! Voilà que mon bureau est envahi de façons inexplicables d'immondices roses et écœurantes de cucuteries ! Peut-être que mon avocat va se révéler utile et m'expliquer?

La voix (larguée) :Heu...

La psy : Ca va, j'ai compris! Vite, dégager tout cela avant que Bibi voit les lapines! je ne veux pas de bibi juniors!

La psy rouvre la fenêtre, rattrape son patient par la cheville, et l'attache à sa chaise comme un gros ballons d'hélium. Mello, toujours dans cet...étrange état, se met à chanter le slogan du chocolat squalala :

Mello (chantant) : Si tu tiens à tes doigts, donnes-moi du squalala~...

La psy : Je veux bien te croire...Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tablettes!

Elle en saisit une pour voir les composants :

La psy (lisant) : "De l'amour, de la sueur, et d'autres p'tits trucs secrets"...Et moi qui me demandait pourquoi on ne trouvait plus qu'au marché noir...et je le sais, pourtant, depuis le temps, que je dois me méfier des cadeaux de Bibi...

La voix : j'ai défendue un temps l'entreprise squalala...

La psy (rangeant les tablettes à l'abri ) :Tiens donc! et alors...

La voix : bah, ça s'est mal goupillé quand on les testeurs qui les ont goutés se sont mis à faire des bad trips, et...

La spy : Qwa?! On drogue nos enfants! Mais c'est ignoble! C'est...C'est...

La psy prend la tablette des mains de Mello, regarde Mello, puis la tablette, puis Mello...

La psy : C'est...C'est génial! C'est fantastique! voilà la solution!

La voix :Espèce de monstre! Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'être ton avocat?

la psy (remettant la tablette dans les mains de Mello) :C'est vrai, ça pourquoi?

La voix : tu crois que c'est facile d'être pris au sérieux, quand on a pas d'corps?

La psy : vu comme ça...Bon commençons (à Mello) : alors, mon sucre d'orge, comme ça, on a des soucis de colère?

Mello retrouve aussitôt son état normal, c'est à dire sale gosse, les arcs-en-ciels disparaissent et la gravité le retrouve. il tombe lourdement sur la la chaise.

Mello (hystérique) : C'est pas moi, c'est les autres qu'y comprennent rien!

la psy (regarde désolée sa tablette) : Faudrait leur dire d'augmenter les doses, pour un Mello c'est pas assez...

* * *

Humour noir? Non...ou si peu... Review? Non?

joyeux noëls, les gars^^


End file.
